


Lux Nova:New Light

by Liberty_Suki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Suki/pseuds/Liberty_Suki
Summary: Minghao having a split personality.His brothers smothering him.Him making new friends.Him developing a new obsession.





	1. Cadere:Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The Title might be changed, not sure if it fits yet.

Minghao ran down the corridor, attracting attention from the crowd along the way. A group of boys gave chase and were shouting at him to stop but it only made him run faster. He ran out of the building and hid behind a fake wall where seniors usually hung out to smoke. He didn’t notice but there was a group of students present there who was glaring at his back.

“Do you think he ran off?” the group chasing him could be heard discussing.

“Yeah, that bastard is a retard anyway. We’ll get him after school. Let’s get back.” The bullies’ leader commanded.

Minghao let out a breath of relief but was alarmed again by the hand on his shoulder. His body turned stiff and he slowly turned to face the owner of the hand.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted out and bowed immediately.

From his position, he could see five pairs of shoes. He was ready to sprint off when the hand held him back.

“what was that about?” a hard voice was heard but he was too scared to look up.

“I’m sorry, I won’t disturb you all again. I didn’t know somebody was here.” He rambled on.

“Shut it!” another voice shouted turning him silent.

He heard footsteps coming near him, his body started trembling with nerves. He felt his face being lifted and came face to face with the notorious gang member of his school, Kim Mingyu. His face turned pale and he started to hyperventilate. He was losing air and suffocating. He could see the other’s mouth move but he couldn’t hear anything till everything turned black.

“Look what you did, the kid fainted.” The friend who pulled Minghao back mocked Mingyu.

“Like he won’t have fainted if he saw you with your emo looks.” Mingyu retorted.

“Shut up you two.” A soft voice interrupted them. “We need to get him to the infirmary.”

“Who is going to carry him?” a third voice asked blowing out imaginary smoke.

He was none other than Dokyeom but goes largely by DK. He's good at inciting fights and rubs people off the wrong way. Most of their fights have been due to him saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

“Let Mingyu and Wonwoo carry him. They were the ones who stopped the fellow from leaving.” Their leader, S. coups declared with a hoarse voice.

Seungcheol, their leader by default as he was the one who they could always depend on in any matter. He took on this role as it suited him and allowed him many rewards from his partner.

“Why do I?” Wonwoo, the emo boy complained.

“Just do what you’re told.” The soft voice owner, Joshua sighed.

He may be known as the kind guy among them by other people, but he was worse than all of them combined when challenged. None of them ever tried to go against him as he's unpredictable when angered.

“Let’s get this over with.” Mingyu huffed and pulled Minghao’s body upright.

Wonwoo reluctantly held the other side. The two carried the unconscious boy to the infirmary where they dumped him on the closest bed. When they thought the job was done, the nurse made them stay back. Instead of calling the teacher, she called an unknown person and locked the door.


	2. Praelocutio:Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written only a few chapters of this story and I'm re-writing it along the way as I see fit for the flow of the story. I'll update the tags as I go on with the stories so spoilers wouldn't be given out this way.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

“what’s the meaning of this? Why are we being detained?” Mingyu asked confused.

“You’ll know soon. He’ll be here in a few minutes.” The nurse replied indifferently, filing her nails.

“But what does this have to do with us?” Won woo gritted his teeth. “We have other things to do.”

They didn’t get a reply, she completely ignored the two. They could only look at each other and resign to their situation.

Not long after, a knock was heard. The nurse lost her indifference and turned serious. She unlatched the door and bowed respectfully.

“Where is he?” a boy in a different school uniform entered, making the whole room freeze.

“He’s resting on the bed.” She replied politely.

“You can go.” He ordered.

“Yes, Sir.” She bowed, walked out, closing the door softly.

During this whole exchange, the other two students were ignored once again but this time the two really didn’t want to be noticed. After the exit of the nurse, the room was filled with silence with the newcomer staring at the other two conscious occupants of the room with a dark gaze.

“Who are you? I don’t think you are supposed to be here.” Won woo said cautiously.

He knew that he shouldn’t really be impatient, but his curiosity got the better of him.

The person at the door had an oppressing aura and it was choking the whole room with it. He scanned the two boys in front of him and smirked with his eyes growing darker than it already was. This chilled the two boys to their bones and they involuntarily took a step back.

“I’m just here for my brother.” He settled on a stool near the bed and brushed Minghao’s fringe. “Were you the ones who did this to him?”

The other looked at each other not sure what exactly was going on. They communicated with their eyes to point out who would be the one to talk to him. The younger of the two gave in reluctantly.

“Not really. He was running from some group of guys.” Mingyu replied hesitantly with false confidence.

“Is it so?” Jun smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “And may I know who you two are?”

“We are of no importance. You can just ask your brother about the incident. Our friends are waiting for us.” Wonwoo replied.

“How rude of me, I’m Jun. Now, can I know your names?” he raised his brows.

Instead of replying, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu to escape the room. They had already done what they were supposed, they don’t really need to give out names to complete strangers.

“Our parents taught us not to talk with strangers.” Wonwoo retorted.

But when he opened the door, he was faced with some bulky men in black suits. The two turned to look at Jun who just waved his hand. The man moved out of the way and the two rushed out. Jun turned towards his brother and his expression turned soft. He picked him up and made his way out. He ordered one of the men in a suit to go and collect Hao’s things from the classroom.


	3. Curiositas:Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of the family.

Junhui carried his brother carefully and settled in the car's back seat. While a man in a suit came back with Hao's belongings.

"Search around, find out everything," Jun ordered sternly.

The man bowed and closed the door. The driver drove off with the two while the remaining man approached another car and two other men stepped out. They quickly whispered to each other and spread out in different directions.

While the whole ordeal took place, a group of five guys watched from behind the bush.

"What was that all about?" DK asked in wonder. “He looks like those Mafia Boss in manhwas.”

"That guy gives me chills." Joshua rubs his arms and shivers.

"It's fine, it's not like we did anything. Come on, let's get to class now." Seung Cheol sweetly pulled Joshua into his arms and entered the building.

"What happened inside?" DK asked.

"Nothing, he just introduced himself. Are they some rich kids? But I never saw that guy being flashy. Doesn't he usually just sit in a corner and scribble in his notebooks." Mingyu turned towards his other classmate.

"Now that you mentioned it, he never gave any indication that he's from a rich family. Our whole year thinks he's a scholarship student." DK murmured hesitantly.

"But isn't that guy's uniform from that school where those rich family kids’ study and the fees like in millions?" Wonwoo shared.

"Yeah... Then why is that guy here, if his brother is there?" Mingyu wondered aloud.

“Wow! They’re brothers?” DK exclaimed.

“Yeah, he said he was here to pick him up but what was with all those men? I mean he just fainted it’s not the end of the world.” Mingyu snorted.

“Maybe they’re their security?” DK supplied.

“That guy can scare people away with just his face. He doesn’t need any security.” Wonwoo said bitterly.

“When we were in the room alone with him, it was like the whole room was freezing.” Mingyu shook his head in bewilderment.

"Whatever! Let's forget it, it's none of our business." Won woo huffed and walked off.

The younger two joined him and made their way to their classes.

#

When Jun entered the house with the still unconscious Minghao, the whole place turned still. There were three men of different ages seated on a grand sofa with files littered on the table in front of them. They all got up in an instant with worry etched on all their faces.

They all wore suits fitted elegantly and an impression that could not be ignored by anybody. They filled the room with immense killing intent that even Jun turned a little nervous.

As for the workers in the mansion, they all scurried away when they saw the whole scene. To be away from facing their masters’ wrath. In a second the room was left with only three men brewing in anger and Jun carrying Minghao.

"What’s the meaning of this!" A man with greying hair styled backwards and dressed to the brim shouted in anger.


	4. Cognominatio:Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the Brothers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a holiday with my family so I didn't have time to check mistakes. I hope there is none.  
> Hope you all had a great ThanksGiving~

"Father, calm down you'll wake him up." Jun sighed, trying to calm the three men in front.

The three men took a deep breath and let their body relax a little but the anger was still not yet calmed.

"What happened?" The man asked softly this time, but the anger was still evident in his voice.

"Don't know. He fainted, some guys dropped him in the sick bay. I was informed and brought him back. Don't worry it's being handled." He reassures. "My arms hurts, just let me put him to bed."

"Let me take him, I'm going to my room." Their second eldest brother, Kris interrupted and took the youngest away.

Wu Yifan but widely known as Kris. He's widely known for his short temper and his security company that he started on his own. He's multilingual and his mother remarried, living abroad with her other family. He often visits but only when he needs a break from his brothers.

"You better not wake him up to ask questions." The eldest brother, Lu Han warned.

Lu Han, the most adept businessman among the brothers. He runs the company with an iron fist and does not like making mistakes. He's a perfect husband material but the only flaw is that he's uncaring towards others except for his family. His mother passed away during his birth, so he was raised by his father and nannies.

"I'm not." Kris huffed.

"Is it happening again?" Lu Han inquired.

"I think so, I told you to let us attend school together but you both let him take a different entrance exam." Jun pouted.

"That's because you pamper him too much." Lu Han replies.

"Like you don't!" A new voice interrupted.

It was the middle child, Tao. He lived a carefree life and earned his expenses by drag racing. He is the owners of many well-established clubs and bars which he started from his parents’ investment. But now he's the full owner of them all after repaying his parents' money back. His mother runs a chain of famous restaurants and is dating a famous director.

"When did you get back?" Mr Lu asked, eyes filled with concerned.

"Yeah, we were all worried. You didn't even pick up my call." Lu Han reprimanded.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the way. By the time I reached everyone was sleeping plus I was jetlagged and fell asleep again. I thought James would have informed you all." Tao explained and hugged his father to coax him a little.

"Instead of rubbing yourself all over me, you better calm your brother's first." Mr Lu laughed.

"I can do it later, I heard you're leaving for a trip to Korea today." Tao asked stilled glued to his father.

"Yeah but I think I'll cancel it. Hao seems to be troubled." Mr Lu sighed.

"Dad you go, we're here. We'll take care of it." Jun butted in.

"Yeah, dad it's fine and I don't think Hao will like it if he heard you cancelled your trip." Lu Han agreed.


	5. Parentum:Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Hao's parents' love story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating from my phone so this was difficult to upload.  
> Hope it's fine.  
> Enjoy~

"Fine but you better keep me updated. Don't for a second think that I wouldn't know what you guys are thinking. I don't think it's like the last time but if it is... You have my permission." Mr Lu stated, his voice turning harsh at the end.

All the occupants of the room turned stiff and eyes shone with thirst for blood.

"We'll never let it happen again. Never!" Jun promised.

"Do that. I'll get my things and then leave. Just take care of your brother." He hugged them all closely and went up the stairs.

Just then a group of familiar three men entered. The six figures present stealthily went down the stairs and entered an office.

"What have you found?" Lu Han asked, face completely different from before.

All the brothers face turned stoic and eyes shone in delight with malice.

"Boss, young master is being troubled. There is a group of boys that pick on him every day. They are his seniors, they all think that he's a scholarship student without any backing." The leader of the men in suit, Xiao Ling informed.

"Anything else?" Tao asked.

"They've been extorting money from young master." The other lackey, Tong added hesitantly.

"Bring them here tomorrow. I think they need to learn a lesson or two." Jun eyes turned murderous.

"Don't go to the extreme. Hao wouldn't like it." Lu Han warned.

"We know." Tao said.

"Keep it on the down low, you know how young master gets. Dismissed." Lu Han said to the men in suits.

Their eyes shone in understanding. Their Young Master, Minghao was a forgiving person. He forgives easily and doesn't hold a grudge for anything. He is the defender of justice and always looks for ways to clear disputes peacefully even if they hurt him. All these qualities were from his mother, Xu Wan.

She was of a noble blood and loving in every way. When she announced that she was going to marry, Mr Lu the whole world fell distressed. They wondered how such a philanderer could make her fall in love but what the world didn't know was he was head over heels for her too.

The moment Mr Lu met her, he was a changed man. All his other kids also noticed his changed and were overwhelmed. For the first time in their lives they all experienced proper parental love and warmth of a happy family.

When Minghao was born, they all turned overprotective and adored him with all their hearts. Much too soon Xu Wan took her last breath when Minghao turned twelve. She lost her battle with leukaemia and the whole family almost broke apart.

But the need to protect and give Minghao the life Xu Wan wanted for him, they all worked hard to fill in the gap and not lose themselves.

The happenings in the following years after was what shook the family to the core. Everything changed in their life especially the once bright Minghao.

Nothing was the same since then.


	6. Expergiscimini:Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake...

Kris changed his brother’s clothes and tucked him in properly when their father entered the room.

“Just here to say my goodbyes. Did you call the doctor yet?” Mr Lu asked worried.

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon. When will you be back?” Kris asked facing his father.

“In five days but if things move along faster, I’ll be back much before.” Mr Lu pats his back affectionately.

“You better, before those idiots causes more trouble.” Kris sighed.

“You’re there to handle them and Han wouldn’t let them take it too far.” Mr Lu lets out a hearty laugh. “If things go out of control, give me a call.”

“Yeah will do but…” Kris started.

“I know, you all do your worst if it’s a serious.” Mr Lu strokes Hao’s cheeks and kisses his forehead. “But if it was, Hao would have shared it with us already. He knows what’s best now.”

“Yeah… take care.” Kris says solemnly.

“Don’t worry, he’s much stronger than all of us.” His father reassured him and hugs him.

With that their father along with his personal assistant went away for the trip. The doctor rushed in and checked Minghao thoroughly and found out that the young master had a panic attacked.

“Young master only need to rest.” The doctor announced.

All the occupants of the room let out a breath of relief.

“He was not hurt at all” he added after some thought.

“That’s good, but they should have thought twice before even touching our brother.” Jun stated, his voice turning hard.

“I’ll tell the kitchen to prepare some herbal drink for him to gain some strength.” The doctor bowed and went out with his bag.

Their butler, James went along with him to take some notes of other things that needed to be prepared for their young mater’s recovery.

“He must have had a nervous breakdown again. Since he was running from those hooligans.” Lu Han went near Hao and stroked his head.

“Do you think, that one will come out again?” Jun spoke out what was going through everybody’s mind.

“I don’t think so. That person hasn’t been out for so long now and plus he only comes when he needs to.” Tao shivered involuntarily.

The one thing the whole family feared was things coming to worst and waking the other side of Minghao- The8.

#

As the sun set down, Minghao woke up from his slumber and woke in a start. He looked around and saw that he was in his room and he felt relieved.

He got up from his bed and walked down the stairs to eat something as his stomach was growling to be fed. When he reached the living room, he saw his brothers having a serious talk.

“What happened?” he asked.

“You’re awake!” Tao exclaimed and ran to hug him.

The others were not far behind and they all smothered him in hugs and kisses. He burst out in laughter as he was ticklish with them squashing him together.


	7. Cura:Care

“Stop it, I’m fine,” Minghao said with his laugh. “I just want food.”

When they learned that he was hungry, they all huddled their way to the kitchen where the Head maid, Mrs Juan already prepared a bunch of delicacy for Minghao. The elder brothers had been waiting for the younger so they all were hungry as well.

All the brothers settled down in their respective seats in the dining table after being chased out of the kitchen by Mrs Juan. When they all settled and dug into their food, the question that they all wanted to ask was asked by the eldest.

“Hao, what happened today?” Lu Han inquired, cutting into the steak.

“I… I panicked.” Minghao turned red in embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you tell us that people were troubling you? I told you to attend school together with me…” Jun whined like a kid whose toy got taken.

“Ge, I just wanted to experience a normal school life.” Minghao reasoned. “I didn’t mean to separate from you deliberately.”

“I know, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better. I’ll transfer to your school.” Jun declared.

“Ge, I can take care of myself. I want to become stronger on my own.” Hao declared with determination shining in his eyes.

The brothers all turned quiet and looked a little baffled with delight in their eyes at the youngest declaration.

“Ge will always be not there to take care of me, sometimes I need to take care of you all too. I need to be stronger, so I can protect everybody along with myself.” Minghao continued, gripping the utensils tightly in his palm.

“It’s good then, our little Hao is growing up.” Tao turned teary and sniffed. “Soon, he’ll leave us all behind.”

“Ge!” Jun exclaimed in embarrassment at their third eldest who always seems to be sensitive to anything regarding Minghao.

“I’m proud, our Hao is turning into a man with pride now.” Kris said in a teasing tone.

“Then we should start your training soon.” Lu Han said seriously, turning the whole room silent. “You’ll be reaching of age soon.”

Minghao looked up at his eldest brother in surprise. He knew what was waiting for him in the future, but he thought that he still had a lot of time left.

The seat of the Head of the Xu family- Dragon Head.

#

“Isn’t it still early?” Kris said in a hurry.

“Not really. This is the perfect time to start the training, Jun started last year and now it’s his time. I will talk with Dad as soon as he returns.” Lu Han replied with no room for objections. “The sooner he’s ready, the better are his chances of survival.”

“But… Ge, he has to be mentally prepared before he can delve into that world.” Jun whispered but everybody heard his words.

“If he doesn’t start now then it’ll be too late. You know it better than all of us. The Lin Family are starting to make their moves.” Lu Han shared.


	8. Decisione:Decision

When Lu Han shared the information all the other brothers frowned in anger. The Lin Family has been their rival for generations. In their great-grandfather time, they made a peace treaty, but they went back on their word and assassinated their great-granduncle who was supposed to marry one of the Lin family's daughter to bind their treaty as complete.

The Lin family daughter was in love with their great-granduncle, so she shot herself when she learned that he was killed by her own family. It had led to a war that took years to break and had resulted in the loss of much innocent life along the way.

During those years, the whole country was the battlefield until the politicians took some measurements and made deals with both the family so peace could be maintained after thousands of deaths.

Now there were reports of the Lin family planning a revolt once again and Lu Han and Mr Lu were worried that Hao might get caught up in this family war without any awareness. 

“I need to train myself so that the other person cannot control me like last time,” Minghao spoke out loudly. “I need to train to control myself better.”

“Yeah, maybe this can help.” Tao nodded his head in agreement.

With that said all the brothers showed their agreement with their silence.

“But Hao, don’t force yourself too much. You still have a lot of time left and we are all still there.” Lu Han gave him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, father and we all are still there to handle anything that comes our way. You can take your time.” Kris added.

With that, they all returned to their dinner and when they were done they piled into the entertainment room. They skyped to chat with their father first and later had a movie marathon. They all fell asleep in there like they used when they were still kids and unknown to all the dangers.

The next morning, the elder brothers except for Minghao were in the office discussing what must be done and some warnings were made towards the younger ones as they tend to get carried away.

“Don't play with them too much, Hao wouldn't like it if they disappeared completely. Just scare them a little.” Kris warned.

“You're not coming?” Tao asked confused.

“They're high school kids, don't want to waste my time on those hormonal bastards. Just teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget.” Kris laughs.

“Oh, they'll be in for a fun ride.” Tao eyes shone with mischief and let out a giggle.

“You both better control yourself, I will be busy in a meeting.” Lu Han added, with a look that promised punishment if disagreed.

“Yes, Lao Ban!” The youngest two mocked salute.

“You both are lucky that we are related.” Lu Han shook his head in disapproval.

They both poked their tongues out and ran off before the elder could react.

“They haven't matured at all.” Lu Han complained.

“It's because we baby them too much.” Kris snorted.

“Yeah… it's our own fault in the end.” Lu Han smiles fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took too long. Have been busy giving my finals and applying for jobs...


End file.
